Drarry One-Shots
by LittleMarkimoo
Summary: **Hey! I have been in the Harry Potter mood a lot lately, which kind of lead me to start writing some Drarry. This will be a book of some small one-shots (some two-shots too) that I put together all based on Drarry. I hope you guys enjoy! :)** Warning: Contains boy/boy.


**Hey! Shocker. Another Harry Potter related fanfiction. Because once I start something, it's hard to stop :p It's been nice to write something new though, and I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Slight note here: I might be taking a small break from writing because I'm currently addicted to Dream Daddies: A Dad Dating Simulator (whoops). It's a damn good game though. And Damien is such a sweetheart…**

**Anyways, onto the story! :D**

Prompt: What if one day everyone was brewing Amortenia and Harry walks in late. Of course, he doesn't know what they're brewing so the first thing he says is "Why does the room smell like it's drenched in Malfoy's cologne?" And then everyone else, including Draco, just stare at him. Finally, Hermione says, "This is Amortenia Harry. It smells differently to everyone according to what attracts them." Then Harry just goes red and kind of squeaks because now everyone knows that he's in love with Draco.

Harry didn't exactly know when it had started. In first year, he had pretty much hated the guy. The Slytherin had made a pretty bad first impression on him. He didn't pay too much attention to the boy throughout the year either, since Harry mainly focused on settling in, practicing for the quidditch team, and trying to figure out this whole… _magic_ thing.

The other boy's impression on Harry during their second year wasn't any better, though Harry was more focused on discovering the Chamber of Secrets. His third Year was also pretty challenging, as he was faced with meeting his parents' old friends. And even his Godfather. So again, he didn't have much time to dwell on the blond Slytherin.

Fourth year had to be one of the worst. After being entered into the Goblet of Fire, and having to go through challenges that no fourteen-year-old should have to go through, he had no time to think about the male who was slowly starting to take over his dreams.

Fifth year was another hard-hitting year, as him losing his Godfather meant him losing another chance at a new home. He was still stuck at the Dursley's during the summers, being put through Hell while he was there. It was as if the Dursley's were making up for all the lost time. But there was always three people that came to mind that usually kept him going.

It wasn't until sixth year, despite it still being busy, when he really started to focus on these feelings he felt. Draco had somehow made a bigger impact on Harry's life. Bigger than he wanted to admit.

It was around year four when he realized that he was gay, and the only people he had had any courage to come out to had been Hermione and Ron. But soon after that, with the help from the two, he was able to also come out to the Weasley's considering they were a lot more like a family to him then the Dursley's ever were.

Other than that small group of people, he had never really thought about coming out. And he hadn't even told his friends about his crush on the Malfoy boy. Plus, he felt like he would never have a shot with him. The Malfoys were all for continuing their pure bloodline.

So, the thought of coming out or even saying anything towards Draco about how he was feeling just seemed like an impossible task.

That was until one day during sixth year.

Harry had woken up late, barely having enough time to change into his uniform for class. He was already twenty minutes late to Professor Snape's Potions class by the time he was walking out the door, silently wondering why Ron hadn't woken him up. Then he remembered Ron was still in the hospital wing after an injury during a quidditch game. He shook his head a bit, feeling guilty for having even forgotten about it. He would have to make a reminder to visit the male after his classes were done for the day.

A soft yawn slipped from his lips as he traveled down towards Snape's classroom. He supposed it was his own fault, since he had been up late the night before, again, thinking about his issue with Malfoy. He had come up with several different scenarios about how he would tell the blond boy. But every time he would just laugh it off, as if it all meant nothing to him. Each scenario seemed to get deeper and deeper, as his feelings got stronger.

And it was last night when he finally had the courage to admit to himself that…he, Harry Potter, was in love with Draco Malfoy.

He let out a sigh, coming to a stop just outside the door. He composed himself, before he built up enough courage to open the door. Just as he was about to make up some excuse as to why he was late, followed by an apology, he was instantly hit with a familiar scent. But today it seemed much, much stronger. He scrunched his nose up slightly. It wasn't that it was a bad smell. It was just slightly… overwhelming.

He noticed that all eyes seemed to be on him, though he was used to it by now so it didn't exactly bother him. The classroom was also dead silent, which gave him the chance to ask the question he had been thinking as he stood there. "Why does the room smell like it's drenched in Malfoy's cologne?" The Gryffindor asked, a confused look on his face.

He watched as the students', as well as Professor Snape's, expressions all seemed to change. They changed to either a shocked expressions, disgusted expressions, or even somewhat amused expressions.

The silence continued to linger in the classroom, but Harry's attention continued to shift from an amused looking Hermione, to a stunned looking Neville, then finally, to a… flustered looking Draco? He was beyond confused at this point. What had he done that was so wrong?

Finally, Hermione spoke up to break the tension. "Harry…" She seemed to hesitate a bit, as if second guessing whether or not this was such a good idea. Then again, if she didn't tell him, she was sure he would hear it from someone else. Professor Snape looked like he was about to burst at any second. "This is Amortenia, Harry. It smells differently to everyone according to what attracts them." She finally explained, the awkward silence filling the air again as soon as she was finished.

Harry could practically feel his face drop, his eyes widening in the slightest. Now, of course, the reactions made sense. His gaze wandered back over to Draco, and he managed to make eye contact with the other male. This time, he himself was also flustered. He could feel the heat that was practically radiating from his cheeks. He couldn't believe he had just said that. And in front of the whole class too. He opened his mouth to say something, but the words seemed to die on his tongue as nothing more than a squeak came out.

Harry had just outed himself.

**So, yeah. I've been in the Harry Potter mood lately, and I stumbled upon another cute prompt and thought…why not? I guess this is kind of a cliff hanger ending, so let me know if you guys want me to continue it! Thanks for taking the time to read it (: **

**Reviews and votes are always appreciated.**  
**Buh-bye for now!**


End file.
